The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baldesimred’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during January 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars that flower uniformly, have attractive flower and foliage colors, and a medium vigorous and upright growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Americana Dark Red’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,307, characterized by its semi-double dark red-colored flowers, large umbels, medium green-colored foliage with faint zonation, and vigorous growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Fip 553’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,961, characterized by its semi-double deep red-colored flowers, large, full umbels, and vigorous, well branched growth habit. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2002 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.